


Warriors of Darkness and Mystery

by FenFalon2020



Series: The Flame and The Sea [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragoons, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenFalon2020/pseuds/FenFalon2020
Summary: Storm Corporal V'arahrel Tia has seen many fall in his time in Eorzea, both friend, foe and lover alike, but just this once he can do something to stop it.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Flame and The Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778899
Kudos: 5





	Warriors of Darkness and Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a cross post on my Deviant Art page, but i have been meaning to make an account and start posting here for a while. :) 
> 
> anyway usual stuff i only own my Inquisitor Siona Lavellan and my Miqo'te kid V'arharel. 
> 
> Bioware owns Dragon age 
> 
> Square Enix owns Final Fantasy

Fray often wondered how exactly he had managed to stay somewhat sane as the repressed side of the young Mqio’te V’arharel Tia. A Man born into a society where males had to fight to prove themselves and yet, V’arharel seemed to go out of his way to avoid confrontation as much as possible. Though that being said Fray did feel concern for his other half, even more so now that they had been thrown into a completely different world, and the woman that had triggered a large amount of Darkness to form in V’arharel was alive and kicking. Though considerably different in terms of appearance it was undoubtedly the same woman. Still while Fray was somewhat happy that V’arharel found something to occupy himself with, it annoyed Fray no end to see his other half stumble over his words every time the blonde woman so much as glanced in his direction. Glancing across the room in the little cabin V’arharel had constructed in his mind for Fray to dwell in, the Embodiment of V’aharel’s darkness glanced at the only other occupant of the room, a young Elezen child with long silver hair and blue eyes.  
“So Myste, New word, same old problems for our host, no?” Fray asked as he leaned back putting his feet up on the low table before him.  
“No matter the world Fray, people will need help to do the things they cannot on their own.” The Elezen said patiently before looking at Fray “feet off the table, it’s rude.” He added and Fray grumbled before slowly taking his feet off the table.  
“got to ask, why a kid? You’re supposed to be our Host’s emotional pain, right? Why aren’t you taking HER form? Or looking like it?” Fray ased and Myste smiled sadly as he leaned forwards.  
“True she is a big source of his emotional Pain, but I am an almagamation of those he has seen die due to his actions or inaction, the ones crushed during Bahamut’s ramapage, the comrades killed by the Beast tribes, the fellow adventurers felled by enemies they fought together.” Myste said before sitting back “This form is the simplest, just enough to resemble each of those deaths, but not enough to fully trigger a full-on breakdown.” Myste explained as he looked at his hands. “plus it allows me to interact with him more easily, we have seen how he is acting towards her counterpart in this world, though I am curious as to whether or not there is a version of him here as well?” Myste asked more to himself than o Fray who simply shook his head.  
“And if there is and THAT version has the hots for the same woman then we end up in a love triangle and from what I know about these Thedas idiots I doubt they’re open to the Miqo’te way.” Fray said with a dismissive wave of his gloved hand.  
“You shouldn’t be so hard on them Fray, they have been welcoming to our host.” Myste said patiently as he stood up and started to look around the cabin.  
“I’ll stop being hard on them when they stood using as a tool for their own purposes!” Fray snapped his ears going flat against his head, his golden eyes flashing with a dark purple mist.  
“Oh quit being so dramatic.” Myste said with a roll of his eyes at his counterpart’s outburst.  
“Take that Short Elezen woman and the blonde Hyur! Ordering us around and having us deliver messages like we’re a ruddy Linkshell!” Fray snarled as he got to his feet. “V’arharel is a Storm Corporal who has faced down worse things than them and we obey THEIR ORDERS!?” he hissed as he started pacing. “Yeah, the red head may LOOK like the Lieutenant, but she isn’t, our lieutenant at least didn’t HIDE inside an office all day.” He added making Myste roll his eyes.  
“Different worlds, Fray, different attitudes.” Myste said patiently though he knew that Fray would not be dissuaded, the man made up the worst aspects of V’arharel’s mind, the words held back, the thoughts suppressed, the urges kept in check, where V’arharel composed himself, Fray was the cascade held back by the dam.  
“Doesn’t mean I have to LIKE it, Myste.” Fray snapped and the young elezen sighed in defeat.  
“I know, and you will continue to spout it until we perish either by the blade of our foes or by the blade of time.” Myste said noticing that Fray quietened after that, though Myste doubted that the man would stay quiet for long. 

** Several Months Later  **

V’Arharel frowned as he ran through the ruins of Haven, his red coat flapping behind him as ash and snow crunched beneath his boots. High above two dragons roared at each other and danced through the floating ruins of the Temple of Scared ashes.  
“Your girl is up there you know.” Fray said in his mind and V’arharel shoved the Dark voice to one side as he glanced around before spotting a few rocks that provided a convenient path up for a particular skill set.  
“Okay, this is going to be fun.” V’arharel said as he focused light enveloping him and where once he was clad in the red overcoat of the Maelstrom his attire changed to a set of dark mail with a draconic style helm a large trident in his hand. Feeling the familiar rush of Aether in his legs, V’arharel bent low before leaping into the air landing gracefully on a floating stone platform several feet above where he began, with a small grin his face he continued to leap from platform to platform, the sounds of combat and the bragging of the would be god Corypheus. As he neared the fight a familiar voice filled his ears, one that he had grown to despise everytime the words reached his ears.  
_**No fight Left to fight!**_ The voice mocked in his head, another leap and V’aharel’s grip on his lance tightened.  
“I WILL fight for them, I will not abandon her or our friends in their time of need.” V’arharel growled as he landed on another platform, pausing only as the two dragons soared past him, their roars ringing in his ears but not loud enough to drown out the voice.  
**_No Life left to Live!_** The voice continued and V’arharel’s mind flashed to the moments over the last year, dancing under the moonlight in the Orlesian Empire, strolls along the walls of Skyhold, campside stories and games of Wicked Grace in the tavern, this was HIS life.  
“My life is my own, you little demon.” V’arharel growled as he tensed his legs once more, he was so close now to the fighting.  
**_Fool! Who are you? No One, NOTHING!_** The voice taunted as V’arharel allowed more aether to gather in his legs as he leapt into the air soaring so high into the sky he was almost touching the breach itself as he moved, aiming his trident downwards as he began his descent.  
“I am not No one, I am not nothing!” V’arharel growled as he plummeted towards the combat his eyes locking onto the lumbering form of a Rage demon closing in on a familiar blonde figure and V’arharel urged himself to fall faster. 

Siona panted as she felt herself becoming more drained from the fight, every spell she threw at Corypheus just seemed to bounce off of the ancient magister, They were making progress but they needed to get Thea close enough to snatch the orb away from Corypheus. Hearing a crackle behind her Siona spun around in time to see the lava like form of a Rage demon rearing up to attack, Throwing up a barrier between herself and the demon Siona closed her eyes awaiting the impact, instead all she heard was the sound of metal piercing stone, and Siona slowly opened her eyes blinking seeing a figure clad in dark purple armour with an unusual helmet with only the mysterious warrior’s mouth visible, though even with most of his features obscured Siona knew who it was.  
“Ma Serannas, V’arharel.” She said with a genuine smile as the man hoped off of his lance and drew it from the ground.  
“I fall for you once more, my Lady, Now, let us be rid of this pretender once and for all.” V’arharel said with a grin before raising his voice for the group to hear. “INQUISITION! TO VICTORY!” he yelled “Taarsidath-an halsaam!” he yelled as he charged at Corypheus making The only Qunari member of their party burst out laughing.


End file.
